This invention relates to a device for covering up the luggage floor of an automobile having a luggage space, such as a station wagon and a panel van.
Usually, the luggage space at the rear part of a station wagon, a panel van or the like is left open. Therefore, a load is seen from inside and outside the car, and the external appearance is spoilt.
An object of this invention is to provide a device for covering up a luggage floor according to which, only when it is necessary, a cover sheet winder is attached to the walls of a luggage space and a cover sheet is drawn out to cover up the luggage floor, whereas when it is unnecessary, the sheet is wound into the winder and the winder is detached.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for covering up a luggage floor which can be easily mounted on existing vehicles.